perturabo and vulcan's field tist
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: Another one shot with new Techs to kevinyu's main story


vulkan and perturabo had worked in combination over a five years time to create the armageddos mark imperial knight tactical fighter which was a heavy assault fighter that could shift into a combat walker. theese special knight variants is also able to be piloted by only a single pilot from the main cockpit. they are usually equiped with quad-fusion plasma generator powered fusion cannon arm with a ragnarok class power hammer. theese titans of war is almost always used to crush the opponent into submission. they also managed to create the agile phoenix class fighter ship.

the phoenix class fighter jet has three cold fusion jet engines that can be shifted either too hover mode or flight mode. basically one mode is allowing it to hover and the other is the normal jet engine mode. it's armed with twin turbo hyper laser cannons that could blast through anything with ease. single minigun with mass accelerated rounds in the front nuzzle.

mass molecular field generator in the pilot seat making it practically indestructible.

a miniature space jump drive that allowed the ship to instantly travelled towards one point of the galaxy towards the other.

prototype stealth field generator that shifted the molecules of light around the ship practically making it invisible was planned to be put in into another model.

the two primarchs smiled proudly at the sleak and agile fighter yet. "well brother. we certainly did the old man proud with this bad boy." perturabo smiled as he dried his tear away "i shall call thee, jen." he sniffed "it's so beautiful." vulcan sweatdroped. "remember we still have to test this ship before the actual info is given to father."

"eagle 1, this is command tower. ready for test launch?" a engineer spoke from the command tower. "command tower this is eagle 1. starting up the engines... check, shields check. weapon's check. all systems go." vulcan said while speaking into the headset.

Perturabo then took over "fuel tank check is acceptable. shield levels normal and stable, fuel injectors functioning. we're ready for take off." the two brother's were known as the techno-geeks as a running friendly joke between the brothers. lemann russ refused to use anything that hadn't their stample of approval and official sign of manufacturing if it wasn't made by his hand or his own legion.

the ship also had molecular shift fluctuators which made the shift as agile as a snake. the two brothers flew the ship through the track agile as a bird. "hey bro! kick it up a notch. let's see how this bird really flies." vulcan drove the pedal to the medal. the g-force was so intense that if it wasn't for their special g-force protection suits, then they would have been smashed into their specially made seats "NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! WOOOOHOOOO! YEAAHHH BAAAAABBBBBY!" perturabo screamed with glee. vulkan slowed down slowly to not cause any form of damage. perturabo grinned "alright bro. now it's my turn to shine." perturabo looked at the screen and smirked "come to papa." and he fired the twin turbo hyper laser cannons on the borrowed russ tanks. the laser bolts when through the tanks like a hot knife through wet butter.

the minigun shredded the remaining tank. as they returned to the shipyard did vulcan smile at perturabo and the other primarch said "another succesfull field test in the workshop ey brother?" perturabo said. vulcan nodded.

the field test of the massive armageddos imperial knight was, disastrous too say the least. not that it suffered malfunctions or anything. it was just that its firepower was earthshattering.

the armageddos pattern imperial knight was equiped with molecular condenser field generator, proton plutonic plasma cannon arm and a mega doom pattern laser cannon on the right, quad pack draco rocket launchers on the shoulders and a void shield plasma generator. the proton plutonic plasma cannon fired a single shoot, creating a massive green fire ball like projectile that exploded and caused the ground to melt after the explosion.

vulcan and perturabo wrote down the test results on a small data tablet. they also measured the area for radioactiveness. nothing. the two primarchs nodded and went on to phase two. the knight easily switch between walker mode to fighter mode. they nodded again and noted down.


End file.
